JOH: It All Falls Down
by cobra
Summary: Fourth in the Journey Of A Hero series. Set after Warriors Goodbye. Things have been going great so far. Now it's time for a few little snags


A/N: Well boys and girls. This is the third story in my Journey Of A  
Hero series. I told everyone some time back that this was going to  
be a Trilogy. I think maybe I lied. I have some other ideas I'd like  
to flesh out and it's going to take lots of side stories that don't  
really have Xander as the key guy. SO. I'm starting the JOH Yahoo  
Group. Also think of this as an invite. If anyone has any ideas for  
the series. Give me a email and tell me the idea. If ya wanna write  
it. we'll work something   
  
Title: Journey Of A Hero: It All Falls Down.  
Author: Cobra  
Summary: Things have been going pretty good since the Doomsday/  
Darkseid incident. Now, it's time to shake the world up again.  
Maybe, for the last time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DC or Buffy The Vampire  
Slayer. They belong to there rightfull owners. I am making no profit  
from this work of fiction.  
  
One Month Later  
(after JOH: A Warriors Goodbye)  
  
The heavy bag swayed back and forth on the chain that hung from the  
ceiling. Blow after precise blow dented the bag only to have the  
next take the dent out. Sweat poured from the tired figure of Xander  
Harris. A right hook followed by a left cresant kick that made the  
chain rattle. Xander quickly dropped into a kneel and sweep kicked  
under the bag with his right leg then standing and hammering the  
heavy leather bag with a left leg sidekick. The young hero fell  
backwards as the kick completed rolling onto his back and pushing  
himself up with his hands to land on his feet. He jumped backwards  
pushing his feet off the wall and flew the ten or twelve feet to the  
bag landing a solid kick to the top of the bag that caused the chain  
to break and the large bag to hit the hardwood floor with a dull  
thump.  
  
"I see you haven't gone soft since you got the ring back." Nightwing  
said as he fell out of the shadows from one of the large hickory  
rafters of Xander's new cabin.  
  
"Can't always rely on power Dick. How'd you find me?" Xander asked  
then rolled his eyes as he saw Nightwing smirk.  
  
"Duh." Xander said to himself with a tired smile., "I take it things  
went well in marry ole' England?" Xander asked as he grabbed a tool  
box and began to fix the chain on the punching bag.  
  
"As well as can be expected. Remind me not to piss off Giles. He's  
got a killer right cross." Nightwing said with a smile. Xander  
turned around and looked at him curious before shaking his head.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Good cause I'm not gonna tell you. Quite frankly it's embarrasing."  
Nightwing said with a serious look on his face. Xander smiled.  
  
"I'm sure. So what's the what? I know you didn't come by to talk  
about your trip."  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that Batman, Robin, and I took Fear  
down last night. Batman wanted to know how you knew about the drop."  
Nightwing said as Xander turned and smirked at him.  
  
"Duh," Nightwing said to himself., "Forgot you were trained by the  
best."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your getting slow in your old  
age." Xander said with a mock serious look on his face. Nightwings  
entire body stiffened as he glared at the young man with humor.  
  
"You want some of this kid? I'll show you a thing or two."  
  
"Sure," Xander said as he stood and fell into a fighting stance., "I  
usually don't fight the elderly but your annoying enough for me to  
make and exception."  
  
"Oh, that's it. I'm telling the Bat when this is over." Nightwing  
said falling into his own stance.  
  
"Momma's boy." Xander said and the two jumped forward at the same  
time.  
  
Sunnydale Library  
  
The Scooby gang sat at the table thoughtful looks on there faces as  
Giles answered there questions.  
  
"How is he Giles?" Buffy asked as Giles sat the phone down on it's  
cradle.  
  
"Nightwing says he's fine. The best shape of his life actually."  
  
"We don't mean physically Giles." Willow said with a serious look on  
her face.  
  
"I know Willow." Giles started with a sigh and began to wipe his  
glasses., "I can't be sure about Xander's mental stability at the  
moment. According to Nightwing he's been at that cabin training for  
the last month. No outside contact at all." Giles sighed again as he  
put his glasses back on his nose., "And he has no plans to come down  
anytime soon."  
  
"Then we go to him." Buffy said with a stubborn voice that made  
Giles smile and sigh at the same time., "I'm not sure that's a good  
idea Buffy. Whatever Xander is doing, he knows how far he can push  
himself."  
  
"He's always pushed himself past his limits Giles. But usually he  
had someone there to help him get put back together." Willow said  
with a serious voice full of caring and compassion. Giles smiled at  
her sadly.  
  
"You're right Willow.," Giles said causing the others to smile  
thinking they'd be victorous., "However, I think we should give  
Xander some more time. He'll come to us when he's ready."  
  
Apocalypse.  
  
Darkseid fumed as he sat on his throne. He had been beaten. Not only  
beaten but beaten by a couple kids. He heard whispers about his  
defeat around every corner, had killed more than a few of his  
followers for thinking him weak. He'd show everyone. He'd humiliate  
those....boys.  
  
"Desaad," Darkseid yelled causing his follower to jump.  
  
"Yes Master Darkseid?"  
  
"Put a communication to Lex Luthor through. I have business to  
discuss with the man."  
  
"Right away sir." Desaad said as he ran toward the control panel two  
rooms down. In mere moments a screen with President Luthors face  
showed in front of the throne.  
  
"What can I do for you Darkseid?" The bald President asked in an  
overly friendly matter.  
  
"I need your help. That new Green Lantern. I want him gone."  
  
"Just how can I help you with that?" Luthor asked as his image  
leaned back into a soft chair. The Oval Office wall in the  
background., "And what's in it for me?"  
  
"Power, more power than you can imagine. An army of warrior as  
strong as I at your disposal."  
  
"An army that can be beaten by a couple kids?" Lex asked with a  
smirk on his face. Darkseid growled in warning and Lex smiled in a  
friendly manner.  
  
"Just joking with you. I must say I'm interested. Care to elaborate  
on my side of the deal?"  
  
"I will agree, not only to give you the army. But to leave Earth be  
until you see fit." Darkseid said with a carefully emotionless tone.  
Lex leaned forward in his chair and looked at Darkseid with the look  
of a predator.  
  
"All this just to get the new Green Lantern out of the way?" Lex  
asked unbelieving.  
  
"No, I also want the one called Superboy out of this game."  
  
"I'm not sure I can help you much." Lex said leaning back in  
thought., "I had plans for Superboy myself."  
  
"No Superboy, no army." Darkseid said with a tone full of finality.  
Lex looked in deep thought for a moment before nodding his head in  
aggreement.  
  
"Fine. I'll take care of my end."  
  
"You better, I'll be watching." The screen disappeared as he cut the  
link with a button on the arm of his throne. Desaad walked back into  
the room slowly.  
  
"Do you think this wise Sire?"  
  
"Do not question me worm." Darkseid snapped, while thinking the same  
thing.  
  
END Prologue  
  
Title: Journey Of A Hero: It All Falls Down.  
Author: Cobra  
Summary: Things have been going pretty good since the Doomsday/  
Darkseid incident. Now, it's time to shake the world up again.  
Maybe, for the last time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DC or Buffy The Vampire  
Slayer. They belong to there rightful owners. I am making no profit  
from this work of fiction.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Xander sat under the trees as the sun shone high in the sky. A light  
breeze blew as Xander inhaled and exhaled on counts finding his  
center.  
  
"You've had a visitor?" A man asked walking to Xander with steady  
and sure steps. Xander opened his eyes cursing his new mentor for  
breaking his concentration.  
  
"Yeah. Nightwing came by last night." Xander said as the man sat  
into a lotus position opposite him.  
  
"Nightwing. I've heard he's a great martial artist." Richard Dragon  
said with a smile and a slight twinkle in his tired eyes.  
  
"He is. Still beating me." Xander said with a smile and a  
shrug., "Though that isn't saying much."  
  
"Give yourself more credit kid. Your doing great." Dragon started  
with a serious tone., "It's only been a month since you found me  
kid. You've improved and learned faster than any student I've ever  
had. And I've had my fare share."  
  
"Thanks." Xander said with a genuine tone.  
  
"No problem kid. So how did you do with Nightwing?"  
  
"Almost a dead draw actually. Before he could've gotten me easy. I  
think in another couple months I'll be able to hold out with Batman."  
  
"Why are you doing this kid? You've got a power ring." Dragon had  
curious eyes.  
  
"I had a medallion, it almost doubled my power, but it's gone now,  
locked safely away in a place no one will find it. I'm going to need  
the extra edge of training, of thinking." Xander said looking  
directly into his newest mentors eyes. Dragon nodded but he had to  
ask the question.  
  
"Why not keep the medallion?"  
  
"It's complicated. It began to weaken. But it eventually got over  
it's.... spell, and grew stronger again. But the medallion had a  
soul inside it. As long as I wore the medallion the soul couldn't be  
free. So, I'm only going to use it in extreme emergencies from now  
on. No one deserves to be trapped forever."  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Dragon said in a low voice before smiling  
slightly and standing falling into a fighting stance.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Let's go." Xander said jumping to his feet and attacking with a  
smooth motion. As the front snap kick he threw was blocked Xander  
landed in a tight stance just in time to block a right jab from  
Dragon.  
  
"That was good. Almost didn't see it coming." Richard said and he  
began to attack with move after move. Spin kick, back hand, ridge  
hand, front kick. Xander smirked as he noticed Richards next attack  
and as the man kicked Xander spun intending to land a pressure punch  
on Dragons lower neck. It was blocked and Xander felt an elbow slam  
into his chest. He went with the blow doing a back hand spring and  
landing in a modified akido stance. He grimaced in pain but didn't  
move to rub his bruising chest.  
  
"You still telegraphing. Don't think so much kid." Dragon said and  
moved forward to fight again. Xander fell back in a hand spring but  
instead of flipping back went forward slamming both feet into  
Dragons' jaw. As the martial arts master flew backward he used the  
moment to flip his body and he landed on his feet.  
  
"Very good, very.... spontaneous." The Dragon moved in again.  
  
BATCAVE  
  
Bruce Wayne rubbed his chin in thought before speaking to Nightwing.  
  
"So you think someone is training him?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm worried that he didn't tell us. He seemed, distant."  
Nightwing said with a very worried tone.  
  
"This is Xander.," Robin said with a smile., "He won't do anything  
to hurt anyone. Whatever he's doing I'm sure it's for the best." The  
two older men weren't so sure.  
  
WARRIORS L.A.  
  
Superboy sat at the counter sipping his Soder and smiling at the  
pretty young women dressed as Wonder Woman.  
  
"I love this place." Kon said to himself as he watched a tall blond  
in a Supergirl uniform walk toward a table.  
  
"It has it's good points." A voice said behind him causing him to  
turn quickly. The young Teen Of Steel smiled as he and Xander  
slapped hands.  
  
"How ya been Kid?" Xander asked as he grabbed a Soder and the two  
walked to a corner booth.  
  
"Not bad Xan. You been cool?"  
  
"Always. I've been looking around and calling in favors. I've found  
Aurora a new mother box." Xander said with a smile. Superboy smiled  
and sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks man," Superboy said with a smile., "Now she can get outta  
mine and YJ's hair."  
  
"Sorry it took so long Kid. I've been a little busy."  
  
"So ya wanna go to an intergalactic rave in a couple weeks? We can  
be the guest of honor?" Kon smiled as he raised both eyebrows  
signifying what he thought that could mean. Xander laughed and  
nodded.  
  
"Just call my cell Kid. You've still got the number?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been a little busy to lately. The gang had another run  
in with Harm." Kon said in a low sad voice.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Xander asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah, Rob and I took him down finally. Cassie and Cissie got hurt  
some. And Impulse got a little banged up. We're of the good. All  
wanting you back on the team."  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever rejoin YJ Kon. I'm always gonna be around  
to help you guys out though. It's just right now, I feel more  
comfortable on my own some of the time."  
  
"I get that." Kon said with an understanding smile. He had been the  
same way in the beginning. Xander would change his mind.  
Eventually., "You know if you ever need us. No matter what. We got  
your back."  
  
"Same from me Kid. I stick by my friends."  
  
"Time to get off the serious stuff. When do the dancing babes  
arrive?" Superboy was all smiles as Xander laughed and leaned back.  
  
"At dusk my friend. That's when all the beautiful things come out."  
  
"You hung around the Bat-Clan to damn long." Superboy said with a  
snort. Xander couldn't help but laugh.  
  
NEW YORK  
  
Kyle Rayner held Jade close to his body as the two sat on the sofa  
of there apartment.  
  
"You think he's okay?" Jade asked the question that had been  
plaguing Kyle for weeks.  
  
"I honestly don't know. The JLA contacted me a few days ago. There  
gonna offer Xander and Superboy reserve membership."  
  
"That's great." Jade said with a smile on her face. Kyle nodded his  
head in agreement.  
  
"It is. But Xander won't say yes."  
  
"Why not?" Jade asked sitting up out of the Green Lanterns embrace.  
Kyle sighed and leaned his head back.  
  
"I don't know for sure. It seems like maybe, like Xander's going to  
form his own team. I get the feeling that.. he knows something. But  
at the same time he doesn't." Kyle said with a confused tone. He  
noticed the look in Jade's eyes and leaned forward resting his  
elbows on his knees he continued., "Nightwing told me he's been in  
the mountains training for the last month. The guy said Xander  
nearly took him down without the ring. Why would the kid keep  
training if he didn't think something was coming. Even the Bat takes  
breaks occasionally."  
  
"If Xander knew something he'd tell us. He wouldn't do anything that  
could get us hurt."  
  
"I know that." Kyle said with a sigh., "That's what I don't  
understand. It's like he's not himself anymore."  
  
"You don't trust him?" Jade asked in shocked disbelief. Kyle sighed  
and looked down in shame.  
  
"I don't know." Kyle said with a shake of his head., "I just, don't  
know."  
  
Lex Luthor sat behind his desk talking to a blank screen.  
  
"Is everything going to plan?"  
  
"Yes. It will be ready soon." A figure said as his faced showed on  
the screen. A black man with dark glasses on.  
  
"Your sure no one will figure this out?"  
  
"I'm the technician Luthor. No one is smarter than me."  
  
"You've been beaten by a boy several times. Forgive me if I'm not  
overly confident in your abilities." Lex said with a sneer on his  
face and a tone of superiority in his voice. The Technician looked  
from the screen no emotion on his face.  
  
"That's in the past. I won't fail again."  
  
"See to it that you don't. I'm not known as a lenient employer."  
Without saying as much as a goodbye Lex cut the vid-call and leaned  
back behind his Presidential desk.  
  
"It's all coming together nicely."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE

A/N: If your like me and think that my writing is better in this  
fic, than every before, I think I can tell you why. I've just about  
got all the characters in this fic where I want them. Xander's went  
from the sidekick to the Hero. Superboy's become stronger and more  
mature. Buffy's done a 180 from the series version and turned into a  
good and caring person again. Willows still worried about her friend  
and Giles is the father figure. I've finally gotten the characters  
through a few trials and tribulations and I think that I'm to the  
point that I can write them the way I wanted to write them since the  
first JOH fic. The only downside to this is not getting to write Guy  
Gardner anymore. He was a fun one to write. If you haven't noticed  
both Xander and Superboy have sort of filled the position of trash  
talking bad ass. It will be more apparent as the fics move forward.  
thanks for listening. enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Aurora smiled as she stared over the Intergalactic Rave with  
Superboy on her right and Xander on her left.  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
"Agreed." superboy said with a large smile as he noticed a large  
group of females on the other side of the Rave.  
  
"Let's go Warrior." Superboy said as he turned and looked at his  
friend. The new costume took some getting used to. It was a lot like  
his first GL uniform. Only darker, The green was dark and where the  
old suit was white it was now pure black. A red W was in the middle  
of the chest and a green power ring symbol sat on top of it.  
  
"Fine, but check and see if there single before you start mingling."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" The kid asked rhetorically and took off.  
Xander sighed as Aurora laughed.  
  
"He's gonna be the death of me."  
  
"I've said that a few times myself." The magnetic powered female  
said with a smile. Xander chuckled and took to the air. As the Teen  
Lantern landed in the middle of the dancing meta's questions began  
to fly from all around him.  
  
"So you took down Darkseid?" One beautiful alien asked with a sexy  
smile. Xander chuckled and shook his head., "I helped a little."  
  
"And Doomsday?" Another asked a star struck look in her eyes.  
  
"I helped, but Warrior's the real hero there."  
  
"That's like so cool." Another one that reminded Xander of Harmony  
said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"I guess." Was the teens only answer as his eyes no longer had the  
bright shine in them., "If you'll excuse me ladies. I've gotta go  
find a friend." Xander took the air quickly spotting Superboy  
talking to Aurora.  
  
"I've gotta go SB. Something came up." Xander said, before Superboy  
could say anything Xander pushed his handstamp and disappeared from  
the Rave.  
  
"Wonder whats got into him?" Superboy asked rhetorically.  
  
Xander slammed an open palm strike into the side of his newly fixed  
heavy bag. Thoughts whirled around in his head. A million thoughts,  
one conclusion. His fault. He'd seen death pretty much his whole  
life. Even before Buffy came to town they were burying a class  
member a month. Seeing the parents crying. The students in mourning,  
and the entire time something in the back of his mind said, this  
isn't right. Then he found out the truth of Sunnydale. Just happened  
to lose his best friend in the process. Could he have done more to  
save Jesse? That's a question that still plagues him today.  
  
"Take it easy on the bag kid." Richard Dragon said as he walked into  
the room a glass of water in his right hand. Xander stopped hitting  
the bag and took the glass of water drinking it quickly.  
  
"Thanks." Xander said handing Dragon back the glass before falling  
into a fighting stance again.  
  
"I think that's enough for the day Xander.," Dragon said stopping  
his student just before he started yet another barrage of moves on  
the bag.  
  
"I'm good." Xander said without looking at his newest sensei. Dragon  
sighed and looked at him with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong Xander?"  
  
"Nothin," Xander said trying to put on his normal lop sided smile.  
It didn't come.  
  
"I can tell when your lying kid."  
  
"Just thinking about things. It strange you know." Xander said with  
a shrug.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"That I'm still here." Xander said looking directly into Dragons  
eyes with pure confusion in his brown orbs., "That me. Xander Harris  
is still fighting, when those so much better, are dead and gone."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe your just good kid?"  
  
"No." Xander said in a deadpan voice., "Because I'm not. I go into  
every fight expecting to bite the dust. But, it seems like the only  
people to get hurt are those I care about. Me, I walk away with  
scratches." Xander sighed before continuing., "I mean, imagine it.  
Warrior dies, Superman gets his arm broke, I fly away with a few  
cracked ribs and a couple scars. It's not right."  
  
"I'm sure you've heard the story of the Tea Master. Well, this is my  
version.," Dragon says sitting lotus style and motioning for Xander  
to do the same. The young man does and begins to listen intently.  
  
"A young punk kid, a thief, goes to steal a priceless little trinket  
in Kyoto. The kid is a nobody, he's been told he's nothing his  
entire life, he believes it. So when he's approached by one of the  
greatest martial artist of all time and asked to train, he jumps at  
the chance. But in the back of his mind is always that nagging  
voice. The one that tells him he's nothing. Just a worthless thief.  
But the kid fought through the voice, trained, learned the martial  
arts and eventually over time, became well known, a fighter, a  
friend, no one would ever put this man in the league of the thief  
that went to Kyoto. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"  
  
"That you were a little punk thief.," Xander said with a small smile  
before finishing quickly., "And that I shouldn't listen to the  
annoying voice that's telling me I'm just lucky, or unlucky."  
  
"Your slightly smarter than you look." Dragon said as he stands and  
brushes himself off., "Get back to your training."  
  
Xander walked into the run down bar in L.A. He walked like the  
owner, his green silk shirt and black slacks made him stand out from  
the rest of the bar patrons.  
  
"What do you want kid?" The bar tender asked as Xander leaned on the  
bar with a steady arm.  
  
"I'm looking for Cody Driscoll." Xander said and continued as he saw  
the man about to protest., "I know he's here so just point me in the  
right direction." The bar tender glared at the kid slightly but  
pointed to a corner table with several young women around it.  
  
"Thanks." Xander said as he tossed a fifty on the bar and walked  
toward the table. As he walked up behind the women and looked at the  
young man trying to tell a funny joke Xander smirked and leaned on  
the wall looking at the man. The young man looked up noticing the  
hero and smirked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Driscoll asked with little humor in his  
voice.  
  
"A friend." Xander said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe I don't want any friends."  
  
"Never said I was yours." Xander added the smile falling from his  
face as the women began to walk away. Xander turned one of the  
chairs around straddling it so he faced the still sitting Cody.  
  
"If your from the Gov. you better have a good dental plan." Cody  
said with a large smile. Xander snorted and smiled back.  
  
"Me? Nah, I'm here to offer you a little job."  
  
"I work for myself." Cody said with a deadpan voice. Xander laughed  
and leaned forward on the back of the chair.  
  
"Well, ya know Personal Business is a big RISK now days."  
  
The dark sky almost hide the tall skyscrapers of Gotham City. The  
place Xander called home for a little over a month. A place where he  
had friends. But that wasn't why he was here tonight, tonight was  
business. He watched with a smile from the shadows as the female  
figure slammed her staff into the head of one Mob goon and then spun  
landing a heel kick on the head of another one. She flipped  
backwards with a grace that Xander found revitalizing. Watching her  
fight brought back all the training he'd had with The Batman. As the  
last Mob goon went down Xander silently floated to the ground behind  
the female vigilante.  
  
"Not," Xander said stopping his words only to catch a kick the  
female sent his way., "Bad." He finished with a lop sided smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Helena asked as Xander let go of her foot. She  
turned before he could speak and began to tie up the men she had  
just beaten.  
  
"Well you see it's like this," Xander said as he bent down and began  
to help her., "I'm starting a little team, and I'd like you to join  
in."  
  
"I'm not much of a team player kid. Sorry."  
  
"That's good, because I'm not much of a team leader. We can call  
this a learning experience." Xander said with a half smile that made  
the female smile back and chuckle.  
  
"What's this little team called kid?"  
  
"You might have heard the name before. The Outsiders." Xander said  
as he finished tying up the last man and stood. Helena looked in  
thought for a moment before she to stood and walked up to Xander.  
  
"Sounds like I'm going to fit right in." The Huntress said as she  
shot a line and began to scale the alley wall. Xander smirked.  
  
"I'd like to fit you somewhere."  
  
"I heard that." Huntress said with a smirk as she reached the top of  
the building. Xander chuckled low in his throat and began to float  
up to her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Xander flew over the town of Leesburg following the white, red, and  
blue figure ahead of him.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." Xander said with a laugh in his voice as he  
flew beside the teen hero known as Supergirl.  
  
"I don't believe we've actually met." Supergirl said with a smile  
that really showed her beauty. Xander chuckled and his eyes twinkled  
behind his green mask.  
  
"You can call me Warrior. How about getting a cup of coffee. I have  
a little proposition for you."  
  
Xander flew toward the state of Nebraska with a smile. It was all  
coming together.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
Next Chapter: Xander's team begins to form. The question is. Is that  
a good thing?

Chapter Three.  
  
Warriors L.A.  
  
The day had been a good one. Most of his team had been assembled and  
he only had to ask one more person to join. He figured the young man  
he was about to ask would turn him down flat.  
  
"As long as we can still help YJ and hang out with them it's cool."  
Superboy said with a smile as they sat in the corner booth that they  
always used.  
  
"I wouldn't try to tell you who to hang out with Kon. Besides there  
all my friends to."  
  
"Then why start a team Xan?," Superboy asked finally getting to  
curious., "Why not just rejoin YJ?"  
  
"Because I've got a feeling something big is coming, and I don't  
want them in the middle of it. Like The Outsiders will be."  
  
"But I can be in the middle of it huh?" Superboy asked with mock  
hurt. Xander laughed and leaned back in the booth.  
  
"I've got a good idea that you'd have been in the middle of it  
anyway. Trouble just seems to find us when were together. Like Butch  
and Sundance."  
  
"I'm Butch." Superboy said with a smile as he took a drink of his  
Soder.  
  
"Good cause Sundance was the badass." Xander said with a smile that  
made the Teen Of Steel groan.  
  
"Whatever, we both know that's a lie." Superboy said with a smirk.  
Xander was about to make a smart ass remark but froze. Only his eyes  
moved as he noticed the shadowy figure to there left.  
  
"Sup Nightwing?" Xander asked relaxing as the figure walked into the  
light.  
  
"He wants to see you. Now."  
  
"About my team?" Xander asked already knowing the answer. Nightwing  
only nodded a frown on his own face.  
  
"Want me to come with you War?" Kon asked standing up just as Xander  
did.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine kid. Don't forget to meet here Friday night for  
the introductions."  
  
"I'll be here. Later War."  
  
"See ya Kid."  
  
Xander walked into the Bat Cave with trepidation. Not sure about  
what was to come.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?" The Batman asked as he melted out of the  
shadows to Xander's left. Xander turned his head and shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to do this on my own."  
  
"You should have asked me." Batman growled out in annoyance. Xander  
scowled back with the same emotion.  
  
"It's not like you have the name copyrighted Bruce." Xander said  
with a slightly annoyed voice. Bruce looked at the young man in  
silence for what felt like minutes.  
  
"What's this all about Xander?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Xander said with a sad filled voice but his eyes  
showed no such emotion.  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you Bruce, your one of my best friends.," Xander  
said with a shocked voice., "The reason I can't tell you is because  
I don't freakin know. I've just got this gut feeling that something  
bad is going to happen. Something really bad."  
  
"And you think this team you've put together. You think it can stop  
it alone?" Batman asked as he walked toward the young man with  
soundless steps. Xander sighed before speaking.  
  
"No, I don't. I think they will stand beside me. I think they will  
help me lead the way for the rest of us."  
  
"You've chosen nothing but amateurs, for a job that sounds to  
important to mess up."  
  
"Bruce, I trust you with my life. Trust me when I say that my group  
will be ready. And when I'm done with them. They'll be on par with  
the best." Xander said his voice not wavering under the glare of the  
Bat.  
  
"You think you've improved enough to train a team? Your good Xander,  
hell your one of the best pupils I've ever had. But it's a big  
responsibility to lead someone into a battle."  
  
"Batman, I can't explain this to you. Hell I don't understand it  
myself. Something is happening. I'm not sure what, when, or why. But  
it's gonna happen. My team isn't done yet. I've got more people to  
recruit. More bugs to work out. But I will be leading a team into  
something that I'll never be truly ready for."  
  
"I trust you Xander. But your not being your normal self. Hiding in  
the mountains for over a month, away from the friends you missed so  
much when you were here."  
  
"I've changed Bruce. I'm looking out for the greater good here.,"  
Xander sighed and asked the question the Batman wanted in the first  
place., "Can I lead the Outsiders?"  
  
"All you had to do was ask." Batman said with a sarcastic voice.  
Xander growled in annoyance.  
  
Luthor watched the tape with fascination. It looked... Perfect.  
  
Warriors L.A.  
  
Friday.  
  
Xander smiled as he stood behind the bar. His team coming in one  
after the other, surprisingly Superboy showed up first, followed by  
Supergirl and Huntress, then the Star Spangled Kid.  
  
"Figured the idiot would be late."  
  
"Damn War," Superboy whispered into the young mans ear., "You got  
some major babes here."  
  
"I thought you'd notice that. It seems like all Super heroines are  
hotties." Xander answered with a normal tone as if not noticing the  
girls were listening.  
  
"Alright," Xander said walking from behind the bar., "We're going to  
start without him. If he shows up fine, if not I'll get a few other  
people recruited tomorrow."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cody Driscoll. Risk."  
  
"Ah, not him." Superboy said with a groan as he dropped down beside  
Supergirl at the table. Everyone else looked at Xander in confusion.  
  
"He was a Teen Titan a team or so ago. A wild streak, but all in all  
a decent guy."  
  
"He's annoying." Superboy said and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Watch your mouth man. I helped you out last time we met, remember."  
Risk said as he walked in the door and took a seat by the Huntress.  
He looked at her and raised both eyebrows. Xander, Superboy, and  
Huntress all rolled there eyes.  
  
"I coulda took you in. But like I said. I wasn't going to make you  
go."  
  
"Whatever, Superkid."  
  
"Enough," Xander said in a normal level headed voice. The entire  
table looked at him., "I brought us here for one reason, I want to  
have the best team I can. It's going to start, with us."  
  
"Um," A confused Star Spangled Kid asked with her hand half  
raised., "Then why am I here? I'm not in any of your levels."  
  
"No kidding, why are all the little girls here. They can't hang with  
us." Risk said and looked for a hand slap with Superboy, it didn't  
happen. He rolled his eyes and went to set back down only to find  
his chair no longer under him. He glared at the Huntress only to  
have her smile a smartass smile at him. He mumbled something under  
his breath that sounded like Bitch. Xander sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Look," Xander said slightly loosing his temper with Risk., "If your  
not going to take at least the next five minutes seriously get the  
hell out."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?," Risk said standing up quickly  
and trying to intimidate the slightly shorter Xander., "You gonna  
make me leave ring boy?" Xander turned his eyes away and noticed  
that his entire team was centered on his reaction. If he didn't do  
something all the respect he would need would be lost.  
  
"You and I both know I can take you Risk. Sit down, or get out."  
  
"Without that ring your nothin. Just a two bit civie."  
  
"Uh oh." Superboy said as he began to inch down in his chair. The  
women around the table looked at him in confusion until they saw the  
vague anger in Xanders' eyes.  
  
"Is that what you think?," Xander asked as he took the ring off his  
finger and sat it on the table., "Let's see what you got."  
  
"Your crazy, I'm ten times stronger and faster than you." Risk said  
with a smile as he followed Xander onto a fighting mat a few hundred  
feet away from the table they had been sitting at.  
  
"Maybe. But once this is over, your going to start listening."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Risk said and smirked as Xander fell into a loose  
fighting stance.  
  
"Does Warrior stand a chance?" Linda Danvers AKA Supergirl asked Kon  
with a whispered tone.  
  
"Okay, that's like asking if Nightwing stands a chance."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Huntress asked with a slightly shocked voice.  
Superboy looked at her with a serious expression.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's starting." Courtney said with more than a little awe in her  
voice.  
  
"This is going to be good." Superboy said a slight smile forming on  
his face as he focused on the fight.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE

Chapter Four  
  
Great, Xander thought to himself with profanity., Now what the  
hell do I do?  
  
"I won't hurt you to bad." Risk said with a smile as he began to  
walk forward.  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Xander said and jumped backward then  
forward slamming a right fist into Risk throat. The blonde young  
mans eyes flew open as he grabbed his throat only for Xander to slam  
his shin into the young mans crotch with all the force he could  
muster. Risk lashed out with a right fist that just grazed Xander's  
chin sending the young man into a tight mid-air spin. The young  
brunette landed on his feet with the spin and lashed out a kick  
again hitting his meta-human opponent in the throat. He had to hit  
every weak point he could think of. Kidneys, throat, several  
pressure points that Dragon had taught him. In moments Risk was  
breathing hard, had a few bruises. But that's all Xander's blows  
could do. Xander jumped forward into the air slamming both feet into  
Risks' face. He used the force of the blow to flip himself backwards  
landing in a crouch a few feet away from the stunned Meta-Human.  
  
"Not bad for a civie huh." Xander taunted causing the eyes of his  
opponent to cloud with anger. Risk ran at Xander full speed his fist  
by his head ready to deliver a full force blow. He never got the  
chance. As Risk began his run Xander jumped forward sliding feet  
first into the knees of the half alien ex Titan. As Risks' own  
momentum caused him to flip end over end and slam into the wall of  
Warriors with a loud crash. Xander kipped up to his feet.  
  
"Alright, I've put up with this long enough." The teen said the ring  
on the table flying into the air and onto his right hand. In the  
blink of an eye his costume flared around him and he held Risk  
against the wall with a giant green hand., "I've given you the  
opportunity to become a hero again. To get out of the so called life  
of crime. You don't want it fine. Leave. But next time I come find  
you, it'll be to take you down. I believe in second chances. But I  
think the person should want it." With a sigh Xander willed the hand  
away and Risk fell to the floor landing on his feet then his knees.  
He coughed then stood and walked back toward the table.  
  
"Wow." Courtney said with a voice filled with awe. The other women  
at the table nodded there heads. Superboy simply smirked.  
  
"Kids got balls." Huntress said with a slight smile. Superboy looked  
at her and rolled his eyes. Supergirl looked at her in veiled  
disgust. The table quickly became quiet as Risk took his seat and  
Xander floated over to the spot he had just vacated.  
  
"Can we get on with the meeting now?" The heroes around the table  
simply nodded.  
  
"Good," Xander said with a smile., "Now that the introductions are  
over I can stop being such a hardass. As for your question  
Courtney." Xander said nodding to the youngest member of the group  
with a smile before continuing., "Look around, You've got Supergirl,  
SB, Huntress, Risk, and myself. Not one big leaguer in the bunch. At  
least, no one up on Supermans level."  
  
"From what I saw you and SB are close." Courtney said thinking back  
to the fight she had seen only months before. Xander looked at her  
and half smiled.  
  
"Together, SB and I MIGHT be able to hurt or even beat Superman,  
apart we wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell."  
  
"You two take Superman, yeah right." Risk said with a snort. Xander  
was about to answer before Courtney did.  
  
"You didn't see them fight Darkseid and Doomsday. I was there. They  
were on up in power."  
  
"Plus," Superboy said while smiling at Courtney with thanks., "We  
worked together, Xander and I are a team. And soon, all of us will  
be a team."  
  
"That's touching really," Risk said with a smartass tone as he  
leaned back., "My only real question is who the leader of this team  
is." As the question was asked four sets of eyes landed on Xander as  
Risk then smirked at the young man.  
  
"In battle, me, or SB. In this room, in a meeting, everyone has an  
equal vote. Now if we're in a terrain that someone knows more than  
me. Like if we're in Gotham, Huntress has the tactical advantage,  
but either I or SB are going to okay the plan. If there's time. If  
not, well, Huntress has proven herself. Same with Supergirl or SSK."  
  
"What about me?" Risk asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"If you know more about a place and situation than me or one of the  
others, we WILL listen to your observations, and we'll even hear out  
your plan. IF there's time. Sound fare to everyone?" The group  
nodded there heads and even Risk had to accept that it was the best  
he would get out of the deal.  
  
"You talk like you expect us to be JLA level." Supergirl said with a  
smile and curious blue eyes.  
  
"I do. This isn't the entire team. I have more people to get in  
touch with. And we will start training soon. I've gotten a financial  
backer whose given me more than enough money to start a base of  
operations."  
  
"Damn, your really on the ball with all this." Risk said finally  
letting his old self show through a little. He was actually a little  
impressed.  
  
"Been thinking about it for a month. I have a certain someone ready  
to train all of you. I believe Huntress knows him already. But she  
could still learn a few things."  
  
"Richard?" Helena Burtenilli asked in shock. Xander nodded his head  
in confirmation then smiled at everyone.  
  
"Now, it's time to get down to business." Xander pulled out a chair  
and took a seat. He looked to his left to see the Huntress.  
  
"Can you think of anyone you'd want in this group?"  
  
"Not really, bit of a loner unless it's the Bat Crew." Xander nodded  
biting his lip in thought. He moved on.  
  
"What about you Risk?"  
  
"Any of my old teammates would be cool. Maybe Argent?" The young man  
said and Xander nodded.  
  
"She's in the Titans but I don't see a problem with sending an  
invite. Courtney?"  
  
"I was think maybe CM3."  
  
"Not a bad idea. I'll try and get him an invite. Supergirl?" Xander  
smiled at the young blonde who smiled back slightly.  
  
"We kinda need a Speedster, how about Jesse Quick?"  
  
"She's on her own at the moment, little dispute with the Titans. I'm  
sure I can talk to her. Or maybe you should do it."  
  
"It'll be better coming from you." Supergirl said with a smile.  
Xander only nodded his head.  
  
"How about you SB. Anybody ya want in our little group?"  
  
"Aura."  
  
"Her mother box would really come in handy. There's not many left.  
You're closer to her than I am, you go recruiting kid." Xander said  
with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Gee, thanks." The kid said in a dry voice that told everyone he  
wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"She thinks I purposely walked in while she was in the shower."  
Superboy said causing Risk to laugh and Xander to smile and raise an  
eyebrow.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"NO, I thought it was.... never mind."  
  
"I'll get it from you later." Xander said laughter in his voice.  
  
"Whatever." Kon said and pushed on his hand stamp transporting him  
to the Rave and away from all the questions.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah? It's late, I'm tired, got a place I can crash?" Risk asked  
and Xander nodded.  
  
"There's a room for each of you anytime you want it. Your is second  
floor third door on the left."  
  
"Ya know, maybe this won't be so bad." Risk said as he stood and  
walked toward the staircase.  
  
"You have rooms here as well. If you want them."  
  
"I'll stay for the night. I have to get home tomorrow." Courtney  
said as she stood and listened to Xander's directions.  
  
"What about you SG?"  
  
"Nah, I gotta get going. I'll be back tomorrow to... train." As  
Supergirl floated into the air Xander looked at Huntress and raised  
an eyebrow.  
  
"What about you? Ya gonna head back to Gotham tonight?"  
  
"That depends, where's my room?"  
  
"About three doors down from mine." Xander said with a smile as he  
stood. Helena followed him in standing.  
  
"Yeah, It's almost daylight. I'll head back to Gotham tomorrow."  
  
"Follow me beautiful." Xander said walking toward the stairs that  
Risk and Courtney had already climbed.  
  
"Keep up the flattery and I just might." Huntress answered causing  
Xander look back and smile at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe I should move you a little closer to my room. Ya know, keep a  
close eye on you."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
Xander groaned silently as he stretched trying to loosen his muscles  
before getting out of the king size bed all the rooms at Warriors  
had in the bedrooms.  
  
"Quit moving so much, it's to early." The feminine voice of Helena  
Butinelli AKA the Huntress said causing Xander to smile.  
  
"I'm so very sorry.," Xander said with a sarcastic filled voice.  
Helena growled as she buried her face into the pillow.  
  
"I've got some things to do today. See ya tonight with the rest of  
the team."  
  
"Uh huh." Was all Huntress could say as she went back to a peaceful  
sleep. Xander rolled his eyes and slid out of bed carefully. He had  
to take a shower and get dressed, then it was onward into the  
daylight to talk to some old friends, about some new jobs.  
  
"You didn't." Superboy said as he and Warrior flew across the sky  
leaving trails in the atmosphere behind them. Xander didn't say  
anything.  
  
"YOU DID?!" Superboy yelled in shocked delight., "You are so the  
man. She's hot."  
  
"Man, keep it to yourself, I don't know how the hell you figured it  
out."  
  
"Well," Superboy said with a frown as he looked down., "Lately I've  
been ya know, hearing things, and well, I kinda heard..."  
  
"You're getting super hearing?"  
  
"Um... I guess so yeah." Superboy said with a slight smile.  
  
"And you heard... everything?" Xander asked becoming a little  
embarrassed.  
  
"Well, not everything. I mean, I didn't get back to Warriors till  
late."  
  
"You all of a sudden get Super Hearing and you use it to listen to  
me and Huntress." Xander said with a snort.  
  
"Hey," Superboy said indignantly., "I didn't do it on purpose. The  
power just goes in and out as it wants to."  
  
"We'll have to work on that. Any other powers your not telling me  
about."  
  
"Nah, not yet anyway." Superboy said with a smile as Sunnydale High  
came into view.  
  
"We better land and change." Xander said and Superboy nodded  
following his lead.  
  
"So your living with Superman now. What's that like?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to be learning from the best. It's kinda strange  
going from solo hero to sidekick but I think it'll help me out in  
the long run." Superboy said with a shrug as he slipped a jacket and  
jeans on over his costume.  
  
"True." Xander said as he powered down and began to walk toward the  
school. Superboy walked beside him step for step.  
  
"Your really gonna get them involved?" Superboy asked not sure about  
his friends train of thought on the matter.  
  
"Willow will be the technical genius, Giles is awesome in the  
mystics and magic department, plus Miss Calender will help with  
that." Xander said naming the two main reasons he had come back to  
Sunnydale.  
  
"What about Buffy?"  
  
"With Dragons training, and the Batmans equipment, well, she'll be  
on up there. If she wants to be that is." Xander answered as he  
opened one of the double doors to the High School. The two easily  
made there way to the library as classes had already started.  
  
Warriors L.A.  
  
Huntress, Star Spangled Kid, and Supergirl sat at a corner table  
silently. All thinking of there newest teammates, and there place in  
the team.  
  
"So," Courtney said breaking the silence., "What does everyone think  
of Warrior?"  
  
"He's good, I think he seems to be a little full of himself,  
thinking we can be JLA level." Supergirl said in a deep thoughtful  
voice.  
  
"I've talked to the Bat Clan, the kid knows his limits. He's  
probably the only hero that really does." Huntress said taking up  
for there new leader.  
  
"I don't know, he seems, crazy sometime." Supergirl said not really  
sure what to think. Huntress smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
JLA HQ  
  
The members of the Justice League sat around the table in deep  
thought.  
  
"Are we still going to ask them?" Wonder Woman asked the other  
members of there elite team.  
  
"I don't see why not. It would only be on a reserve basis." Superman  
said with a thoughtful yet light hearted look on his face.  
  
"Warrior might say no." Batman said in his deep voice as he sat  
beside Superman.  
  
"If he's getting this team together for the reason you say. He's  
going to want all the help he can get when the time comes, he'll  
take the communicator if only for that reason." Martian Manhunter  
said in his distinctive way. The others nodded in agreement, even  
the Batman.  
  
"Now, I think it's best that we bring them here, and all ask them to  
consider." Wonder Woman said with a non-authoritive tone. Everyone  
nodded there agreement.  
  
"Might as well make a party out of it. Invite YJ and some of the  
other heroes?" Green Lantern voiced his opinion.  
  
"It might be a good idea, keep them from being, intimidated by  
adults." Superman said knowing how the young heroes didn't like to  
be bossed around for no reason.  
  
"Then it's settled." Wonder Woman said with a smile as she  
stood., "I'll let Cassie know, she can invite YJ. Then we'll work on  
getting the Outsiders invited."  
  
Sunnydale High Library.  
  
"So you and Huntress huh?" Superboy said in a whisper.  
  
"There is no me and Huntress. She's not the clingy type, and right  
now, I don't need to be either." Xander said with a slight sigh.  
Superboy leaned back in his chair with a smile.  
  
"A booty call. I didn't think you had in you Xan-man." Superboy said  
causing Xander to lash out with his left foot and hook the back leg  
of the chair Superboy had leaning backwards. The young hero fell to  
the floor with a slight yelp that made even Giles smile, and Miss  
Calender laugh out loud. Superboy stood up with a slight snarl and  
dusted himself off.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I found it rather amusing." Giles said as he and Miss Calender sat  
across from the young heroes.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you Xander but what brings you home?"  
  
"Job offers G-man. And believe it or not you might even get paid."  
Xander said with a small smirk., "I'll tell you more when the others  
get here. They have a little part to play in this as well."  
  
"Part in what?" Buffy said as she Willow and Oz walked in the door.  
They saw Xander almost right away and with a speed that defied the  
laws of physics they latched onto him.  
  
"I missed you guys to." Xander said with a laugh as he hugged both  
of them, and nodded his hello to Oz. Finally the young man was able  
to pull himself from the two girls and push them gently into seats  
before standing before them.  
  
"Okay," Xander started with a deep breath., "First thing is. I don't  
want you to say yes because you feel like you owe me or anything.  
You do NOT have to do this. Truthfully I can do it without you, I  
can, I just don't want to."  
  
"Just spit it out Xand." Buffy said slightly worried about the way  
her friend was talking.  
  
"I've started a team. The Outsiders. I'd like all four of you to  
join." As Xander finished a hush was over the library. Finally Giles  
broke the silence.  
  
"We are not Superheroes Xander."  
  
"Really?" Xander asked with a small smile., "We couldn't have saved  
the world a month ago without you Giles. It was your idea, you found  
the spell, and you made it happen." Giles looked down embarrassed at  
the young mans words.  
  
"What about the rest of us? We're not in your league." Willow said  
with a soft voice.  
  
"Wills, there's this woman I know, she's in a wheelchair, but she  
does more for the superhero community than any five heroes out  
there. If you accept my offer, your her link to us. Your our  
Oracle." The team was in thought as Xander turned to Buffy.  
  
"I've got the greatest martial artist in the world ready to train  
you Buffy. With his training, my equipment, you can do great things.  
Not only with the Outsiders, but here, on the Hellmouth to." He  
smiled at the slayer then turned to Oz., "Oz, from what I hear your  
an electrical genius when it comes to communication. That's your  
forte. If you all accept." He turned and looked at Miss Calender  
with a small smile.  
  
"Jenna Calderesh, your a decently strong witch. With you and Giles  
on the team we'd all but have the magic realm cornered. Again, if  
you accept." Xander looked down at the floor as his friends thought  
about his proposition. Again it was Giles who broke the silence.  
  
"You know we want to help you Xander. But, we can not leave the  
Hellmouth, it cannot be left unprotected."  
  
"I know," Xander said with a smile., "That's why the Outsiders HQ is  
here. Set right in the middle of good ole Sunnyhell."  
  
"In that case., "Buffy started with a large smile., "You know I'm  
in."  
  
"Same here Xand." Willow said her smile growing larger as she  
thought of all the new technological things she'd have to learn with.  
  
"Me to." Oz said in his monotone voice. Xander smiled and nodded at  
the three, then looked over a Giles who had not only a smile of  
happiness, but a total look of pride in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm in Xander. I've wanted to be involved since the  
beginning."  
  
"I'll help however I can." Jenna said she seemingly the only one who  
caught that Xander hadn't called her Miss Calender. The only other  
person knowing of her identity being that of Rupert Giles she was  
slightly at a lose. But the smile on Xander's face showed her there  
was nothing to be afraid of. Not from him at any rate.  
  
"This is great." Xander said with a smile as he slapped Kon on the  
back. Kon smiled at him and knew at that moment that there was no  
way anyone here was going to die. Unless Xander, and himself, went  
first. Good friends were just to hard to find.  
  
END CHAPTER Five  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
Xander led the large group into the underground structure with a  
large smile on his face.  
  
"What is this place?" Huntress asked as she and Superboy moved up  
from the group and stood at either side of Xander.  
  
"Believe it or not, this was intended to be a deep cover military  
base by next year.," Xander said while taking in the large main  
room., "The funding went the way of the buffalo so I was able to get  
a few strings pulled and buy the place under an assumed shadow  
company. Oracle can work wonders when she needs to."  
  
"This is our HQ?" Superboy ask in shock as he surveys the area  
around him., "This place is huge."  
  
"Plenty of room for training, and living if need be."  
  
"I think it's cool." Star Spangled Kid said stepping forward and  
looking over the area.  
  
"I'm in total agreement." Buffy said as she smiled at Xander and he  
smiled back in thanks.  
  
"Well, let me give you the tour. Then, I'm going to introduce you to  
your newest instructor."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said stepping forward with a smile., "Who is this so  
called badass that's going to teach ME?"  
  
"Trust me blonde," Huntress said with a smile., "He'll wipe the  
floor with you." Buffy turned quickly on the Huntress with a look  
that would kill any master vampire.  
  
"Alright, play nice." Xander said without looking back. Both women  
looked at the mans back and as Buffy stuck out her tongue Huntress  
gave him the finger.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see that." That Xander a slight humor in his  
voice., "Go for the tour boys and girls. SB and I have to take care  
of a little bit of other business."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Two things, One, I need to talk to Oracle and have her order the  
best computer system she can find. Two, gotta talk to our little  
financial backer. He's probably going to want a tour of the place."  
  
"Your going to give a Civie a tour?," Risk asked finally making his  
annoying presence known., "Are you an idiot?"  
  
"I never said he was a Civilian. There's maps of the place on the  
computers at the end of the room. Find your room, check the place  
out. We'll be back in a few hours." The group nodded and began to  
talk among themselves as Xander and Superboy walked out of the room.  
  
The Oval Office was dark as Lex Luthor looked at the screen with the  
Technician on it.  
  
"The two young heroes have been spotted flying over Metropolis.  
Alone."  
  
"Very well, release the tape to the media in ten minutes. I want  
there world turned upside down by nightfall." The figure on the  
screen nodded and the screen went black. Lex leaned back with a  
smile on his face.  
  
"The deal is almost done Darkseid. Soon, your going to have to  
deliver your little Army."  
  
The two young heroes flew over the earth silently contemplating  
there new positions in the world.  
  
"Something's been bugging me Xan," Superboy said breaking the  
silence., "Why did you make me second in command. Wouldn't SG or  
Huntress be a better choice."  
  
"No, they wouldn't have. You and me think alike Kon. We feel the  
same about this job, we take it seriously, just not to seriously.  
Plus, I trust you, I don't know the others well enough to trust them  
to make the right decision. I know you will."  
  
"Um... wow." Superboy said actually touched by the faith Xander had  
in him.  
  
"Even Robin has noticed how much you've changed recently," Xander  
added with a slight smile on his face., "I think he said. Ego went  
down, thoughts of others went up."  
  
"I'm gonna beat the snot outta Bird Boy."  
  
"I'd just take it as a compliment. Anyway, I trust you to put the  
others first, that's why your my right hand man."  
  
"I get it. Doesn't hurt that I'm able to kick your ass any day of  
the week." Superboy aside with a smile on his face. Xander looked at  
him with a mock glare.  
  
"I could teach you a thing or two kid. Stick with me, you'll either  
fly higher than ever..."  
  
"Or go down in a ball of flames." Superboy finished with a smile.  
Xander chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Touché." Xander said as the duo landed in front of a pizza joint  
to eat.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM!" A female voice screamed out making both  
Xander and Superboy turn.  
  
"We really don't have time for autographs ladies," Superboy started  
with a large smile., "If you leave me your names and numbers I'll  
get..."  
  
"FREEZE!" The two turned the other way to see three police officers  
with revolvers pointing at them.  
  
"Did we do something to get fired from Superherodom War?"  
  
"If so I didn't get the memo." Warrior said with a serious voice as  
he eyed the policemen., "Two choices SB, give up and go to jail. Or,  
split and find out who the hell set us up."  
  
"I'm all for option two fearless leader."  
  
"Then it unanimous. Let's get the hell outta here." Xander said, the  
two taking to the air with inhuman speed. The cops didn't get the  
chance to fire a round.  
  
JLA WATCHTOWER  
  
The Flash came to a jarring stop in front of Kyle.  
  
"Ah!," Kyle yelled in shock as Wally seemed to materialize in front  
of him., "Damn, don't do that Wally."  
  
"Um, sorry." The Flash said with a smile that told Kyle he was  
anything but., "There's something on the Alert screen you should  
see. It's about Warrior and Superboy. It says.. Well, that they  
killed somebody."  
  
"What?!," Kyle yelled in shock even as he walked toward the main  
computer to see the screen., "They would never...." His words went  
silent as he looked at the screen just in time to see Warrior snap  
the neck of a common thug., "It's gotta be a fake."  
  
"They ran from the cops just outside of Metropolis. The Pres, wants  
us to bring them in. One way or another was his exact words."  
  
"Luthor. This just reeks."  
  
"We have to do it." Martian Manhunter said as he walked into the  
room., "If we do not the people will no longer trust in us."  
  
"Look," Kyle said with a serious voice., "J'onzz and I will go down  
and try to talk some sense into them. Get them to turn themselves  
over to the JLA."  
  
"If Warriors anything like the Bat it'll never happen." Wally said  
with a slight smile., "My guess is there running so they can find  
out who made this tape. I wish we could let them play it out."  
  
"Me to. But we must bring them in, for there safety as well as our  
own." J'onzz answered with a saddened look.  
  
"Alright.," Kyle said with a sigh., "Let's go J'onzz. I've got a  
couple friends to stab in the back." Wally and J'onzz looked at Kyle  
in sympathy as he walked from the room to the teleporter.  
  
"They wouldn't do something like this." Wally said with a determined  
voice.  
  
"I agree. We will get to the bottom of this. Notify Superman and  
Batman of the situation."  
  
"Sure thing J'onzz." Wally said even as the Martian Manhunter  
floated from the room., "This is so screwed up."  
  
"This is so screwed up!" Superboy yelled into the sky as the two  
young heroes flew over the state of Hawaii leisurely.  
  
"It has to be someone with a lot of money, and a lot of power.  
Someone that could have something to gain from getting us out of the  
picture."  
  
"Who would gain anything with us gone? NO ONE. We're minor league  
here Xander." Superboy said while in deep thought himself.  
  
"Then he's doing it for another reason. Revenge? Darkseid maybe?"  
Xander thought out loud.  
  
"Not his style, he'd just send an army here to kill us. And everyone  
else."  
  
"True," Xander said his eyes no really focusing on what was ahead of  
him., "But will all the powerhouses on planet he knows he couldn't  
do that right now. It would be suicide. Maybe he's teamed up with  
someone."  
  
"You think we pissed him off that bad?" Superboy asked in shock.  
  
"We're nothing but snot nosed brats to him. Of course we pissed him  
off that bad. He got beat by a couple of rookies."  
  
"Still, that doesn't help us at all."  
  
"Your right, for once.," Xander said trying to inject a little humor  
into the situation., "So we focus on the tape. There can't be that  
many people that can fake a tape that well."  
  
"Well, It could be the DEO. They've been wanting to get rid of YJ  
for months now." Superboy offered with a shrug.  
  
"Doesn't fit, why just come after you and me then. Hell, why come  
after me at all. I'm not in YJ anymore."  
  
"Nothing makes sense right now.," Superboy said in  
frustration., "Okay, what do we do fearless leader?"  
  
"I'm going to call Oracle. Maybe she can analyze the footage from  
the tape. Either prove it's false, or give us the names of the  
people who can make it."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Not really, but it's all we've got." Xander said with a frown on  
his face., "We need to contact The Outsiders, tell them not to worry  
and not to mention any of this to anyone. Including the JLA."  
  
"Why keep us out of the loop?" Kyle asked as he and Martian  
Manhunter flew up beside the young duo. Xander and Superboy cursed  
silently and stopped suddenly each one facing off with the other.  
  
"Your here to take us in aren't you?" Xander asked already knowing  
the answer.  
  
"Just come up to the Watchtower, we'll get this all straightened  
out." Kyle said praying that this talk wouldn't escalate into  
violence.  
  
"We can't do that Kyle. Give us twenty-four hours. If we can't clear  
our names by then we'll come in."  
  
"I wish I could Xander. Really. But I just can't do it. If we let  
you run free the public won't trust us anymore. We can't let that  
happen." Kyle said his voice showing how much he meant the words.  
  
"I understand.," Xander said his voice soft but growing  
harder., "Now you have to understand that this is something we've  
got to do. If we go in it could take months to clear us. By then,  
well, I've got a feeling we won't be needed. This is it Kyle. Either  
A: you let us walk for a day. Or B: We walk over you." Xander said  
the last part with more emotion in his voice than anyone had heard  
in a long time. Everyone present could tell he didn't want this  
fight to happen.  
  
"I'm sorry Xander." Kyle said as his ring began to glow. Martian  
Manhunter tensed ready for the battle.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I am Kyle." Warrior said a green aura  
enveloping his body even as Superboy tensed into a fighting stance  
he'd seen Xander use the day before on Risk.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Superboy said with a sad smile on his  
face. The two duo's flew toward each other with the speed of a  
bullet.  
  
END CHAPTER SIX  
  
JLA WATCHTOWER  
  
Superman and Batman walked into the main room quickly.  
  
"What's the situation?" Superman asked with a serious expression on  
his face.  
  
"Look for yourself." Wally said pointing at two of the screens. On  
one was a CNN newscast talking about the murder by Warrior and  
Superboy, on the other was Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter  
squaring off against the two young heroes.  
  
"It's a fake." Superman said with absolute certainty as he watched  
CNN.  
  
"Yeah, I know, so does Kyle and J'onzz but we don't have a choice.  
We have to bring them in." Wally said with a sad voice.  
  
"I'll go down and talk some sense into them." Superman said but  
didn't get to move as Batman spoke.  
  
"What if you don't."  
  
"What?" Superman asked looking at his friend in shock.  
  
"What if, when or if they get passed kyle and J'onzz we let them go  
for a short time." Batman said with a small almost invisible smile  
on his face.  
  
"Warrior asked for twenty-four hours. I think maybe he already has a  
few leads." Wally said looking at Superman with a pleading look.  
  
"Okay." Superman said with a smile of his own., "If they can get  
past Kyle and J'onzz we'll give them the twenty-four hours."  
  
"What's the league about if not sticking by one another?" Superman  
added with a small smile, he winced as he looked at the monitor to  
see Kyle slam a green fist into Warriors jaw.  
  
Xander fell from the sky slamming into the ocean below him with a  
loud yell. The water seemed calm for a moment before the Warrior  
shot from the ocean with a bellow and slammed a green surrounded  
fist into the stomach of Kyle. As Kyle doubled over from the force  
of the blow Xander slammed a right fist into the side of the Green  
Lanterns head then brought up a knee knocking the air from Kyle as  
it impacted his chest hard. Xander flew backward quickly pushing his  
back against Superboys as the two kept an eye on there respected  
opponents.  
  
"Got a plan War? We are so far out of our league it isn't funny."  
  
"Actually," Warrior whispered with a smile., "I do. You remember how  
you told me about the bubble you put around you in space. Do that to  
these to. But make it hard, think you can do it?"  
  
"If you give me enough time I can try."  
  
"No problem. I'll keep them busy. Shouldn't be to much of a problem.  
But at the first broken rib I'm sickin them both on you." Xander  
said with a cocky smile gracing his face.  
  
"Gee, your such a good friend." Superboy answered sarcastically.  
  
"I know." Xander said before shooting straight up in the air and  
doing something he'd been thinking over for a long time. He  
duplicated his ring. One on each hand as he started a spin shooting  
green beams of energy from both rings.  
  
"That's impressive." Superman admitted as he watched J'onzz and Kyle  
both fall toward the water from the surprise move.  
  
"Just wait. He has something in mind." Batman said a small amount of  
pride filling his voice.  
  
As Xander stopped his spinning he saw the two superheroes coming his  
way. With a smile he rocketed down toward the ocean causing both the  
heroes to change there course downward. With a smile he again  
decided to try something new. The young man clamped his jaw shut  
gritting his teeth as he put his will into form. It looked as if his  
body began to grow, his muscles seeming to bulge when in reality it  
was just his green aura fitting tighter to his body and fluctuating  
wildly. Both Kyle and J'onzz stopped for a moment to see what the  
young man had in mind. That was there mistake when faster than Kyle  
could believe J'onzz was hit with a hard right cross and he was  
slammed with a green truck. As Xander completed the right he twisted  
and slammed a left sidekick into the Martians mid section causing  
the alien to fly into the water below them at mach speeds. Xander  
turned just in time to catch Kyle left hook to his jaw. As Xander  
twisted he lashed out with a left uppercut that almost made Kyle  
flip in mid air. As the Green Lanterns head went up Xander slammed  
an overhand right into his friends chest holding back only slightly  
so as not to seriously hurt his ally. He moved back for a kick but  
was blindsided win J'onzz slammed into his left side sending the  
young Warrior flying past a concentrating Superboy.  
  
"Hurry it up will ya!" Xander yelled as he flew by blocking a right  
cross from Martian Manhunter. Xander was glad that everyone was  
holding back in this fight. He'd hate to have to fight either hero  
at there full potential. Much less take both of them at the same  
time.  
  
"What's Superboy doing?" Wally asked as he watched Warrior get  
slammed from two different directions from GL and MM.  
  
"I'm not sure.," Superman said then smiled as he looked closer to  
the monitor., "He sure is concentrating awfully hard though."  
  
"We might want to remember this fight."  
  
"Why is that?" Wally asked as he finally took his eyes from the  
monitor to look at The Batman.  
  
"These are two kids holding there own with two of the leagues  
best. I don't think this will ever happen again."  
  
"Let's hope not." Wally said with a small smile as he turned back to  
the monitor just in time to see Xander slam a right hook in J'onzz  
face and get a left sidekick in his ribs from Kyle., "That had to  
hurt."  
  
"Okay Kon. Concentrate. Warrior is counting on you. Can't let your  
best bud down now can you." Superboy said to himself as he tried to  
manipulate the molecules of air around him. He felt it slightly.  
Just a minor change in the temperature., "Just a little more.  
Concentrate kid."  
  
Xander flew backward with the force of a punch from J'onzz. He  
thought he was going to go past Hawaii only for him to grunt in pain  
as he hit an invisible barrier in mid air. He hid the grunt and flew  
back toward the fight as if he stopped under his own power.  
  
"Just a little more kid. Your getting there." Xander whispered  
almost silently as he slammed into Green Lantern with a shoulder  
before also slamming into MM with the same move. The three heroes  
flew into the water at speeds that would have crushed any normal  
human. As the group hit the water Xander poured on more speed  
slamming the two heroes beneath him into the soft sand floor of the  
Pacific. He turned quickly flying out of the water to hover beside  
Superboy.  
  
"How we doing kid?"  
  
"Just another minute. Then get them as close to me as you can."  
  
"I'll try." Warrior said as the two Justice Leaguers flew out of the  
water angry looks on there face., "Oh shit."  
  
JLA Watchtower.  
  
"At least there holding back." Wally said while watching the screen.  
  
"Kyle and J'onzz, or Warrior?" Superman asked already knowing the  
answer.  
  
"All three." Batman said in his no nonsense tone of voice. Wally  
looked up in shock but decided to take The Bats word for it.  
  
"Looks like Superboy is going to make his move." Batman said his  
eyes intently focused on the screen.  
  
"This should be interesting." Superman said also leaning forward to  
focus on the screen.  
  
"Now War!" Superboy yelled through gritted teeth as he forced all  
the ttk he could out his body. The Warrior nodded to himself and  
focused both rings on the two Justice League members flying at him  
at supersonic speeds. With a yell he unleashed two identical beams  
hitting GL and MM in the chest sending them both flying into the  
wall that Superboy had constructed from the molecules in the air.  
With a earsplitting roar Superboy focused on the air and pushed the  
wall in to form a small circular holding cell. Warrior smiled and  
quickly focused both his green beams on the wall enveloping it in a  
green aura. He concentrated and used his will and his somewhat new  
knowledge of what the ring could do to change the fluctuation of the  
air molecules in the globe causing it to completely solidify under  
the green aura. The young man stopped and breathed a deep breath  
before floating down level with the green bubble.  
  
"It will dissipate in a few minutes. Sorry about this Kyle, J'onnz,  
but SB and I gotta do this. Twenty-four hours. Then we'll be at the  
Watchtower."  
  
"I did it! I can't freakin believe it." Superboy said as he looked  
at the cell he and Warrior had constructed.  
  
"Yeah, the air cell will keep Kyle's ring from freeing them  
immediately. But using the fluctuation powers of my ring I've tuned  
the frequency of the aura around the ball into a high pitch. It  
shouldn't take but a few minutes to crack the air cell. We better  
get going."  
  
"That is major kewl." Superboy said with a smile as the two began to  
fly away. He waved at the two Justice Leaguers one last time before  
they disappeared as the sun began to fall.  
  
"There damn good." Kyle said looking at J'onnz with a smile.  
  
"I admit that they are better than I expected." As the Martian spoke  
the cell around them vanished.  
  
"Quick thinking really. Gotta give them credit." Kyle said as he and  
J'onnz flew up toward the atmosphere.  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN

Chapter Eight  
  
Superboy and Warrior flew over Sunnydale as dusk sat with long faces.  
  
"I can't believe I can't get in touch with Oracle. I swear if she  
and Nightwing are... I'll hurt him.," Xander said with a serious  
face., "I will."  
  
"I'll be right there with ya pal. So what's plan B?"  
  
"The Outsiders kid. There plan B, to be honest they should have been  
plan A." Xander said as the two landed in the middle of one of the  
wooded areas of Sunnydale and Xander typed in a code on a hidden  
keypad.  
  
"Yeah, teams should stick together." Superboy said as the two young  
heroes walked into the main room. The entire Outsiders team turned  
to look at them and Willow stood quickly.  
  
"We already know. I've searched through all the databases I could  
find and only came up with a couple names who could have made such a  
good phony video, that have a record."  
  
"Damn, she is good." Superboy said with a smile as he looked at  
Xander who was to smiling.  
  
"Yep. Told ya so."  
  
"What's the whole story Warrior?" Supergirl asked with a serious  
look on her beautiful face.  
  
"I don't have the entire story yet. So far all we know is someone  
wants Superboy and I gone. The guy or gal pulling the strings has to  
have lots of money, and lots of power. Only a few names come to mind  
but connecting them to us is a hell of a stretch."  
  
"Great. So all we have are the names Willow found." Huntress said  
already deducing what Xander had in mind.  
  
"Yeah," Superboy said with a small frown., "And it gets worse. War  
and I only have about 22 hours before we have to walk into the  
Watchtower and turn ourselves in. We were able to get away from GL  
and Martian Manhunter but we gave our word that we would turn  
ourselves in tomorrow."  
  
"Then we better move fast.," Risk said grabbing the print out that  
Willow had finished just before the teams leaders had entered the  
HQ., "There's only four names on here. Only three of them have  
locations.  
  
"Whose the fourth?" Superboy asked as he reached for the printout.  
Risk handed him the paper after a seconds hesitation.  
  
"A guy called The Technician. Supposedly some kind of mechanical and  
technical genius."  
  
"Damn, I'd bet any amount of money it's him." Superboy said with a  
loud sigh.  
  
"Dealt with him before?" Warrior asked grabbing the printout.  
  
"Yeah. Quite a while back. But yeah."  
  
"Risk, Huntress, and Supergirl. I want you to take the first three  
names on this list. SB and I will focus on finding The Technician."  
  
"Ya got it boss." Huntress said looking at the top name on the list  
before walking out.  
  
"I'll get my part done. "Risk said memorizing the second name and  
address before tossing the paper to Supergirl.  
  
"If it's one of our guys we'll get this straighten out." Supergirl  
said floating after her leaving teammates. As they vanished down one  
of the exit tunnels Xander turned to Willow.  
  
"Where was the last place the Technician was spotted?"  
  
"Washington D.C." Willow said quickly having read all the info just  
moments earlier. Xander and Superboy looked at each other and  
frowned.  
  
"Great," Xander said and rubbed his face., "Giles, Buffy, I want you  
to take a copy of the footage to a friend of mine. I'll call ahead  
and have him meet you at the back alley of The Bronze.  
  
"No problem Xander." Buffy said already reaching for one of the  
three copies the team had already made., "What's this friend look  
like?"  
  
"Big guy, black hair, red, yellow, and blue uniform. Trust me you'll  
know him when you see him."  
  
"Want me to use my communicator?" Superboy asked already knowing  
what Xander wanted.  
  
"Yeah, tell him the back alley of The Bronze in Sunnydale  
California. Fifteen minutes."  
  
"No problemo War." Superboy said beginning to walk away but not  
before pulling a little earpiece from his pocket., "Superman, this  
is Kon....." The voice faded as Kon-El moved further from the group.  
  
"Whose behind this Xander?" Giles asked as he grabbed his coat off a  
nearby chair.  
  
"Not totally sure Giles, but one of the most corrupt bastards ever  
is at D.C. The Technician being there sure is a big coincidence."  
  
"To big of one to ignore I assume." Giles said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, way to big."  
  
"Why are we sending a tape War? I know Batman would have already  
thought of this." Superboy said coming back into the conversation.  
  
"I got a feeling Batman is going to sit this one out until he's sure  
I'll need his help. He's giving me a little space this time around."  
  
"Ah.," Superboy said with a frown., "Great time to cut the cord Xan-  
man."  
  
"We can handle this Kid."  
  
"No doubts from me. But the Bat could've done all the hard work for  
us." Superboy said with a large smile.  
  
"Don't get lazy on me now." Xander said with a smile as he shook  
Giles' hand and hugged Buffy as the two left.  
  
"Oz, there are a couple communicators in that cabinet over there.  
Grab three." Xander said pointing to a cabinet a few feet to Oz's  
left. The young musician nodded and grabbed what he was told tossing  
one to Xander, one to Superboy, and keeping one for himself and  
Willow.  
  
"Careful guys." Oz said nodding to them both.  
  
"Hey this is the super-duo your talkin to. Apart we're damn tough,  
together we invincible." Superboy said while hitting Xander on the  
back.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said with a smile as he fitted the small communicator  
in his ear.," What he said."  
  
"Let's get out of here War. We got work to do."  
  
"Let's hit it." Xander said as he powered up and a green aura  
surrounded him.  
  
"Lead the way oh Fearless Leader." Superboy said with a large smile.  
Xander flipped him the bird with a smile as he took off flying  
toward the exit, the Teen Of Steel only a few lengths behind him.  
  
"Xander and Superboy watched from behind a cloud as the limousine  
pulled away from the White House.  
  
"So you think tailing Luthor will lead us to the Technician."  
Superboy said as the two began to float behind the car.  
  
"It's all I've got to go on right now. so yeah."  
  
"There following sir. Would you like me to tell the Technician to  
prepare?"  
  
"Yes. That would be the smart thing to do."  
  
As the limo pulled into an old warehouse on the outskirts of the  
city Xander and Kon landed on the roof.  
  
"This is to easy." Superboy said with a small smile.  
  
"It's not over yet. This is Lex Luthor remember?" Xander said as he  
looked down through a dirty skylight.  
  
"So we be careful." Superboy said with a shrug. Xander looked at him  
with a smile.  
  
"Yeah.," The Warrior said with a smile as his body was enveloped in  
green energy., "Just not to careful." The two men smirked and jumped  
through the skylight sending shards of glass falling into the middle  
of the dark and dank warehouse. The two surveyed the warehouse and  
turned quickly as clapping was heard behind them.  
  
"Very nice entrance.," Lex Luthor said as he and The Technician  
walked into the moonlight being provided through the destroyed  
skylight window Xander and Superboy had just jumped through., "A  
little over dramatic but all in all I give it a five."  
  
"Oh come on. That was a seven point five at least." Superboy said  
faking outrage. Warrior locked eyes with the bald villain for only a  
moment before speaking.  
  
"Give us the equipment you used to make the video."  
  
"I would, really. But you see I've made a certain, deal with the  
devil as everyone likes to say. You don't welsh on that kind of deal  
my young friend."  
  
"I'm not your friend.," Warrior said his tone cold and even.  
Superboy smirked slightly as he saw Luthor's face show shock for  
just a moment.  
  
"That's to bad. Here I was about to make you an offer."  
  
"You can shove that offer straight up your ass." Xander growled out  
and Superboy almost laughed at the outraged look on Luthors face.  
  
"Very well.," Luthor said before turning to the Technician., "Kill  
Warrior. I need to have a little chat with Superboy before this is  
over."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm not a pushover technogeek." Xander said beginning to stride  
forward. He motioned Superboy toward Luthor and the Kid nodded in  
acknowledgement before moving away from Xander and following the  
path Luthor had taken. The two stopped about twenty feet to the left  
of Xander and the Technician.  
  
"So Baldie, what you wanna talk about? I hear the Lakers are gonna  
suck this year." Superboy said no humor in his voice and no smile on  
his face.  
  
"Since the beginning of you I've been.... Curious. Well not really  
curious but I had figured a little something out."  
  
"Really?," Superboy asked faking curiosity., "You figured out Cadmus  
actually gave this clone a brain and now your jealous?"  
  
"Very quick retort."  
  
"I do try." Superboy said with no smile, the hostility easily found  
his normally friendly tone.  
  
"You see I've made a few calls right after you lied to me in the  
beginning. I found out a few interesting facts. Your DNA donors for  
example."  
  
"Wow, it's not a big secret that Westfield used his own DNA helix."  
Superboy said seemingly bored with the conversation.  
  
"Is that what you were told. Such an easily convinced young clone  
you are."  
  
"Look, the chat's been fun Lex." Kon said steel in his voice., "But  
I think I'll just knock your teeth out and go help my friend."  
  
"You see," Lex continued ignoring Kons' threat with an easy  
gate., "You have two donors, one is Superman himself, and the other,  
well. Is me."  
  
End Chapter Eight  
A/N: Okay. I know that the few people that read this trash ;) need  
to know a few things about the characters before I go on. Well here  
we go. Superboy was created by Cadmus labs after Superman was killed  
by Doomsday. It was originally stated that he was cloned from Paul  
Westfields Cadmus' director at the time. We now know that was false  
(thanks to Geoff Johns and his excellent writing on the new Teen  
Titans comic.) It's now said that he's 50 kryptonian (superman) and  
50 human (Luthor) Now the reason behind this hasn't been said in  
the comics so I'm going to make up my own little reasons. Don't  
expect all the answers to just fall into place right now. It'll come  
eventually though.

Chapter Nine  
  
Xander hit the ground as the yellow beam hit him in the chest hard.  
This wasn't going the way he needed it to go. With a growl low in  
his throat he kipped up to his feet and began dodging the  
Technicians blast. A flip here, roll there. Relying more on his  
physical training than his ring. Finally his mind caught up with his  
body and he smiled. This was to easy.  
  
"Your lying." Superboy said with a shocked voice.  
  
"Why would I. You see, Dabney Donovan was the lead scientist on my  
cloning. And, well, he was the first scientist assigned to your  
little project. Think of it, the greatest criminal mind in known  
history combined with the strongest hero on Earth. It's a once in a  
millennium opportunity."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Sure you don't. I'll be in touch." Lex turned and walked  
disappearing into the darkness. Superboy heard the limo start and  
saw the lights disappear down the highway.  
  
"He's lying.... right?"  
  
Warrior flipped off the wall and used his ring to throw a wooden  
crate in front of the energy beam that was coming toward him. With a  
smile he jumped straight in the air using the ring to levitate as he  
flipped forward and powered the ring down slamming both his feet  
into the chest of The Technician. As the Technician hit the ground  
Xander rolled forward spinning as he reached his feet a cocky smile  
on his face as he powered his ring back up creating his green aura.  
  
"Now to find the guys equipment." Xander said as Superboy walked up  
to him. A confused and angry look on the young Teen Of Steels face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xander asked with sincerity.  
  
"I'll tell you after we get everything straightened out."  
  
"Okay," Xander said after a moments hesitation., "You check that  
side of the room I got this side."  
  
"Sure thing." Superboy said floating over to his side of the  
warehouse. Xander watched him go with a curious gaze then sighed and  
started searching his side.  
  
Warrior and Superboy smiled and nodded to all the heroes that waved  
at them at the Watchtower.  
  
"I think he was lying." Superboy said with a false smile. He  
couldn't take his mind off what Luthor had told him two days ago.  
  
"So what if he wasn't?," Xander said smiling at Huntress who at the  
moment was fighting with Nightwing., "Who your from doesn't make you  
who you are. I still trust you Kon."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Don't thank me. You earned it. Now let's party. This is a  
celebration right?"  
  
"Superboy, Warrior." Both young men looked up to see the JLA  
standing together. Superman behind a podium., "Could the two of you  
come up here please?" Both young men looked at each other in  
confusion then made there way to the League. As the two Teen Heroes  
stopped beside Superman the big blue grinned., "You've both done the  
League, and the world proud. You've pushed past your limits time and  
again to save not only innocent civilians. But other heroes that are  
far more experienced than yourselves. So with great honor I ask you  
to accept our offer. Reserve Membership of the Justice League Of  
America."  
  
"Um," Xander said in pure shock., "How could I say no to that. Of  
course I'll accept."  
  
"Looks like we graduated to the big leagues War." Superboy said with  
a smile as the heroes in the audience cheered like there was no  
tomorrow. The Outsiders sat toward the back but there screams could  
be heard over the other heroes with ease.  
  
"You've both earned it." Wonder Woman said with a smile as she  
handed both young men communicators.  
  
"Good Job," Batman growled as he walked by., "Both of you." The  
shock look on both the Teens faces made Batman smile slightly (there  
it was JH!) but it was gone before anyone other than the two young  
heroes could see it.  
  
"Did he?" Superboy asked in shock.  
  
"I think he did." Warrior muttered just as shocked.  
  
"We're gonna die, that's gotta be it. We've only got like six months  
to live and no ones telling us about it."  
  
"Sounds like a plausible reason to me." Warrior said as smile  
starting to form on his face as his and Superboys team walked up to  
them.  
  
"Well well," Huntress said while she ran a finger over Xander's  
chest slowly., "Look who got a promotion."  
  
"Yes, and now we must celebrate. Naked limbo at The Outsiders HQ."  
Superboy said finally getting in the spirit of the occasion. Xander  
burst out laughing as he saw the look on Supergirl and SSK's faces.  
  
"He's kidding. Unless ya know.... you wanna play." The smile on  
Xander's face was filled with humor and the entire crew laughed. It  
was now that he wished the Scoobies could be here. To bad school was  
in session.  
  
"I'm all for it, mind if maybe we invite a few of the other babes  
present." Risk said eyeing Wonder Womans ample assets.  
  
"I wouldn't do that buddy." Superboy said slapping the young man on  
his shoulder., "I think I've got someone else for you to meet. She's  
got a magnetic personality."  
  
"Kon," Warrior said with a smile., "Get YJ and let's have a little  
party at Outsiders HQ. Tell them to get ready for a little  
overnight."  
  
"Kewl." Kon said moving toward the group that was already walking  
toward them with large smiles.  
  
"Underage parties were never my thing." Huntress said with a soft  
smile.  
  
"And here I thought you were happy I'm alright and would want to  
test my physical fitness level."  
  
"Keep dreaming Ring-Boy." Huntress said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Boy?! I'm all man lady!" He yelled loudly causing all the other  
heroes in the room to look at him with humorous faces., "Alright  
this is mine and SB's day. No smart ass comments." Xander said with  
a false scowl on his face.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it kid." Green Arrow said with a smile as he  
turned back to Black Canary.  
  
"So you and Huntress huh?" A voice that Xander had to smile at said.  
  
"Nothin like what your thinkin there Roy." Xander said turning and  
bumping fist the hero known as Arsenal.  
  
"Give me some credit kid. Not only am I the best with weapons, I can  
smell sex a mile away."  
  
"Okay, so maybe it's sorta what you think. But still not exactly."  
  
"Sure kid, sure." Arsenal said with a smile., "Ya know you me and  
Superboy should go clubbin. There's this awesome new club in  
Metropolis. A little photo ID magic and your in."  
  
"Rain check Roy." Xander said with a smile and Roy looked hurt.  
  
"Damn, the Bats already got the claws in him." Roy turned around  
shoulders slumped and walked away. Xander chuckled making a mental  
note to get the IDs and have a little fun with Roy in a few weeks.  
Nightwing walked up and put a friendly arm on Xanders shoulder.  
  
"Why does Roy look like you ran over his puppy?"  
  
"Told him I wasn't going to go clubbing with him this weekend."  
Xander said with a smile. Nightwing laughed slightly and nodded.  
  
"He's been trying to corrupt one of us Bat boys since the beginning."  
  
"I'll probably end up going, eventually. You've got to have a little  
fun in this business." Xander said with a large smile.  
  
"Couldn't agree more. Maybe I'll even join you."  
  
"It's bound to be fun. I gotta get going Nightwing. Party at the new  
HQ to celebrate our first success." Xander smiled and slapped  
Nightwings hand before walking over to the rest of his team and  
Young Justice.  
  
"How's everyone been?"  
  
"We've been fine. How about you War?" Robin asked a smile on his  
face as he and Warrior slapped hands much like Nightwing and Warrior  
just had.  
  
"Except for the being set up for murder I've been peachy. Cass,  
Ciss."  
  
"Hey." The two girls said in unison. Xander reached an arm out and  
stopped Impulse as he ran past.  
  
"Hey War." Impulse said before ducking and beginning to run again.  
Everyone shared a little laugh.  
  
"Warrior."  
  
"Yeah?" Xander turned as Wonder Woman walked up to him.  
  
"I've seen the footage of you and Superboy fighting J'onzz and Green  
Lantern. Very.. interesting."  
  
"Thanks I think. We didn't want to do it. Just didn't really see a  
way around it."  
  
"I'd have probably done the same." Wonder Woman stated with a smile  
before turning and walking away with a wave.  
  
"I know it's wrong guys.," Xander started with a serious look., "But  
it's really really hard to concentrate with her around."  
  
"Your such a man." Cissie said with a roll of her eyes. Xander  
laughed all the time holding in the retorts that were screaming to  
be said.  
  
"I still thing he's a fraggin sissy." Lil' Lobo said with a huge  
smile. Xander looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"Go chew on your tricycle seat." Lobo just fumed.  
  
"Can we go start a party now?" Superboy asked as he and Impulse  
appeared with food and drinks in there hands.  
  
"Where did y... I don't wanna know." Warrior said shaking his head  
as the group walked toward the transporters.  
  
"What?" Impulse asked in total confusion.  
  
Xander stood in the dark room staring intently at the screen.  
  
"Just wait Luthor.," Xander said as he watched man on the screen  
with the Technician., "Soon your going to be playing by my rules. No  
one messes with my friends."  
  
"Xan?" Xander hit the escape key and turned quickly smiling at Buffy  
Summers.  
  
"Yeah Buff?"  
  
"Everyone is wondering where you are." Buffy said as the music from  
the party could faintly be heard through the now open door. Xander's  
smile became genuine as he powered up his ring.  
  
"We better not keep them waiting then." He said with laughter in his  
voice. Buffy looked at him in suspicion. Soon that look of suspicion  
turned into one of horror. As Xander zoomed forward faster than she  
thought possible and grabbed her flying from the room and dodging  
all that was in there path.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
END JOH: It All Falls Down.


End file.
